L’accident d’Astrid
by MiniKrokmou
Summary: Alors que Harold était parti sur Beurk pour l’arrivée d’un chef allié, Astrid decida qu’un petit exercice de remise en forme ne serait pas de refus. Mauvais idée !
1. L’accident d’Astrid : Chapitr e1

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

**Petite fanfiction de 2 chapitres. Elle m'est venu à l'idée hier soir, je l'ai écrite dans la journée tellement j'étais chaud !**

**Bon c'est du Hiccstrid (on change pas une fan) pour changer. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Harold entra en trombe dans le Pavillon Central. Tous ses amis se retournèrent pour le dévisager.

-Je vais devoir partir 5 jours sur Beurk. Mon père a besoin de moi pour la venue d'un chef, annonça le chef des Dragonniers.

-Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? proposa Varek.

-Non les chasseurs n'ont pas attaqué depuis longtemps, ils mijotent sûrement quelque chose et il faut que vous soyez là si ils attaquent. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps 5 jours, une semaine tout au plus. Je reviendrait dès que possible.

Les Dragonniers et leur chef se rendirent vers le Dôme pour dire au revoir à Harold.

-Astrid, tu es chef par intérim en mon absence, d'accord ? dit le brun.

-Pas de problème ! répondît la blonde en souriant d'un air machiavelique.

-Varek, tu seconderas Astrid. Et s'il te plaît, empêche Rustik et les jumeaux de faire des yackeries en mon absence.

-D'accord Harold, assura l'interpellé

Sur ces mots, Harold décolla en direction de Beurk.

-Bon on va fouiller sa hutte ? proposa Kranedur. Non ?

oO*Oo

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'Harold était parti. La bande s'était nettement relâchée.

-Bon tous le monde dans le grand Dôme, dit Astrid en passant sa tête dans le Pavillon puis repartit aussi vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe était réunie dans le Dôme.

-Bon je trouve que l'équipe s'est relâchée alors en tant que cheffe par intérim, j'ai décidé que nous allions faire un petit exercice de vol acrobatique. Montez sur vos dragons et suivez moi, dit elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

Les Dragonniers l'imitèrent et s'envolèrent en direction de la forêt.

Une fois arrivés, Astrid leur expliqua qu'il devrait voler en faisant certaines figures et annonça qu'elle allait faire le parcours pour mieux leur expliquer.

Elle s'élança dans les airs en faisant des tonneaux. Puis arrivée à un arbre qui dépassait les autres elle fit demi tour brusquement, pour se retrouver à l'envers. Elle monta soudainement en faisant la vrille.

Puis sans prévenir, une pluie drue se mit à tomber, si bien qu'Astrid fut éjectée de sa selle. Elle tomba en poussant un grand cri. Tempête se retourna et piqua a toute vitesse pour rattraper sa dresseuse. Les autres Dragonniers tentèrent de rattraper Astrid mais ils étaient trop loins et le vent ne les aidait pas. Ils virent alors impuissants Astrid disparaître sous la couche d'arbres et Tempête s'arrêter juste au dessus des arbres pour rentrer dans la forêt et chercher sa dresseuse. Les Dragonniers rentrèrent dans la forêt et furent guider par un rugissement de désespoir -celui de Tempête à n'en pas douter. Ils retrouvèrent Astrid en piteux état : évanouie, une plaie à l'arrière de la tête, les bras cassé et les jambes saignants abondammen, le visage égratigné, reposant sur un tapis de mousse couvert d'impuretés -le risque d'infection était donc élevé. Varek recouvrit Astrid d'une couverture qu'il avait dans sa sacoche et la plaça sur le dos de Tempete. Après s'être assuré qu'elle ne tomberait pas, il partirent en direction de leur base.

Une fois arrivé, Varek demanda à Rustik de déposer Astrid dans sa hutte et dans son lit et il partit chercher de quoi la soigner. Il passa plusieures heures à nettoyer une à une les plaies et à les bander. Une fois qu'il eu terminé, il demanda à Rustik d'envoyer un Terreur à Harold. Ils décidèrent de se relayer toutes les heures pour veiller Astrid. Rustik commença le premier tour, mais il appela Varek au bout de Seulement une demi heure.

-Elle répète en boucle le nom d'Harold et de temps en temps, elle s'agite et crie. Quand j'ai essayé de la toucher pour la calmer, elle m'a violemment repoussé.

Rustik était inquiet, il savait qu'il n'était pas très intelligent mais que Astrid répète en boucle le nom de leur chef et qu'elle se débatte dès qu'on la touche, il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

Par chance, le Terreur envoyé par Rustik avait croisé Harold qui rentrait de Beurk. Il avait réussi à négocier avec son père de rejoindre ses amis, craignant de retrouver la Rive en cendres. Quand il avait lu le message, il avait demandé à Krokmou de foncer aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la Rive.

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui *referme le grimoire* la suite demain soir **

**-Oh non !**

**-Y va se passer quoi après ? Elle va mourir Astrid ?**

**«Elle s'y croit la meuf»**

**Oui oui c'est bon. **

**Enfin bref vous aurez la suite dimanche prochain (le lendemain du premier chapitre de Forbidden Love, petits veinards) **

**Bon c'est pas tout mais moi faut que je bosse j'ai contrôle demain *range le grimoire* **

**«Tu vas**** pas recommencer»**

**D'accord d'accord. **

**À bientôt chers Dragonniers (oui nouveau surnom) **


	2. L’accident d’Astrid : Chapitre 2

**Salut les Dragonniers ! **

**Tout baigne ? Moi oui ! Ceci est donc le deuxième et ultime chapitre de cette (mini-mini-mini)fic. J'ai dû lutter pour ne pas le poster plus tôt. Alors je sais que le coup de la pluie qui tombe d'un coup c'est pas possible. Mais ils vivent bien avec des dragons. Alors on va dire qu'ils avaient pas vus qu'ils y avait beaucoup de nuages gris. **

**Bref place au chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture !**

Une fois arrivé, Harold fonça vers la hutte de la belle Hofferson. Il avait accouru a son chevet mais s'arrêta net à quelques mètres de lit en voyant l'étendue des dégâts : elle était bandée de la tête au pieds, seuls ses mains et son visage était découverts. Mais son visage si beau était défiguré par d'horribles bleus et ses mains étaient égratignées.

-On a essayé de la rattraper Harold, mais la pluie est tombée comme ça d'un seul coup et... commença Varek qui était assis a côté de la blessée et honteux de n'avoir rien fait.

-Je n'en doute pas Varek, le rassura Harold, sans quitter des yeux le blonde.

Voyant qu'Harold ne bougerait pas d'ici, Varek s'éclipsa discrètement.

Harold s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Astrid et voulu lui prendre la main. Mais à sa grande surprise, Astrid le repoussa violemment. Puis elle commença à s'agiter et à répéter de plus en plus fort :

-... rold... Harold...

Harold la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer mais elle se débattit.

Elle se débattait de plus en plus violemment et sans réfléchir et dans l'espoir de la calmer, Harold posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jolie blonde se calma aussitôt. Alors que le brun se détachait doucement, Astrid gardait une légère prise sur le bras du jeune homme. Alors qu'il allait chercher de quoi calmer sa fièvre qui ne cessait de monter, elle le retint en serrant son bras. Conscient qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir, Harold se rassit, se pencha à l'oreille d'Astrid et murmura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterais avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois guérie et que tu te reveille.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

oO*Oo

Pendant 3 longs mois, Harold était resté au chevet de la Hofferson. Il ne l'avait pas quittée. Et un jour, alors qu'il émergeait doucement du sommeil, il sentit que quelqu'un le regardait. Il releva la tête pour voir Astrid le fixer.

Il lui sauta littéralement au cou.

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et ramena la jeune fille vers lui. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Astrid pendant que des larmes commençait à couler sur son visage. Astrid fut désorientée par son geste et passa maladroitement ses mains dans le dos d'Harold pour lui rendre son étreinte. Lorsqu'il se dégagea, la jeune viking le regarda et lui demanda d'une voix fébrile en pointant les larmes sur le visage d'Harold :

-Tu pleures ?

-Non ce sont des larmes de joie. Si tu savais comme j'ai peur. Et dire que je n'étais même pas là, dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

-ASTRID !

Ce cri avait été poussé par Varek qui venait comme tous les matins changer les bandages d'Astrid.

-Salut Varek, dit fébrilement l'interpellée.

-Tu nous as fait une de ces frousses. Si tu es réveillée c'est que tes blessures ont cicatrisées.Tu permets que je vérifies ?

Voyant qu'Astrid lui jetait un regard en coin, Harold marmonna une excuse et se faufila dehors annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres. Rustik était fou de joie, Kognedur était contente que sa meilleure amie soit encore en vie et Kranedur lui, n'écoutait pas il préférait expliquer ce qu'était les relations symbiotiques à son poulet.

La journée passa à vive allure entre les retrouvailles avec la bande et celles avec Tempête, Astrid ne vit pas la journée passer.

oO*Oo

Au coucher du Soleil, Astrid et Harold était tous les deux assis devant les étables à regarder leur premier coucher de Soleil depuis 3 mois.

Astrid demanda soudain :

-Dis Harold tu vois quand tu es arrivé et que je t'ai frappé ?

-Ouais, réponds Harold, qui avait peur de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Comment t'as fait pour me calmer ?

-Heu il est tard, faut rentrer, balbutia Harold en se relevant.

Astrid suivit le mouvement mais quand Harold eu le dos tourné, elle le frappa à l'épaule.

-Ça c'est pour être resté avec moi trois mois sans prendre soin de toi.

Harold la dévisagea, perplexe.

-Et ça c'est... pour avoir pris soin de moi. Et pour te rappeler qu'il y aura toujours dans ce monde **_Astrid plus Harold_**_. _

A ces mots, elle attrapa le col de sa tunique et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser, ce à quoi Harold repondit aussitôt. Quand elle se dégagea, Harold sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

Et à ce moment là_, _ils se dirent qu'ils ne pourraient être heureux.

**Voilaaaaaaa ! **

**Fin de cette (mini-mini-mini)fic. Perso je trouve la fin pourri et vous ? Qu'avez vous pensez de cet (mini-mini-mini)fic ?**

**Aussi j'ai vu que quelqu'un a favoriter et follower cette fic (ou alors c est deux personnes différentes). Et je voulais savoir qui c'était pour le ou les remercier. Donc dites moi tout ça dans les reviews. **

**À bientôt ! **

**M.K.**


End file.
